


Love of Two Broken Parts

by Rosiebright95



Series: Here we are in the future [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adopted Children, Anxiety, Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Gang Rape, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Over protective Bird, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Singing, Steven Universe Songs, Urbosa being a mother, protective frieneds, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiebright95/pseuds/Rosiebright95
Summary: As Revali looks down at the legendary hero his blood starts to boil with angry





	Love of Two Broken Parts

**Author's Note:**

> so theirs two things yall should know, one the sings i'll be using for this are not mine, they belong to Steven Universe. and two their is no band the music is something that Rito can summon by using magic and can use this magic to make their voices heard over large crowds.

Revali a rather short Rito with dark navy blue feathers the shined majestic black when the sun hit his fathers just right ad four long braids of navy blue hair and golden ribbons in them and clipped together with bright green beads and a beautiful bright blue scarf, looks down his his home at the top of Rito Village, he could see a white and brown house slowly coming into veiw. "Tch why does HE have to come?" he says to himself as he could barely make out the figures on top of the horse. On the white horse is the princesses herself and on the brown horse just shortly behind is the so called "legendary hero." Revali hated him so much! This damn bastard shouldn't be the hero, he should. After everything that's he's lost, after all the beatings and training that he went through he should be the one who everyone loved!  
Revali clneched his fists as his father walks in a much taller Rito with pure white fathers and blue wing tip father and sighs. "if i would've taken you back sooner from that stupid "trip" your mother took you on when you were a child then maybe you would've been something more then just some throw away sidekick." Revali just stood there looking south toward Gerudo Desert with a blank look on his face.  
His mother...he barely remembers her but he can still hear her beautiful face and see her beautiful ocean blue fathers and her amazing long light green and light red hair. and most of her beautiful singing voice. He looks back to his father. "Are you done? i told you before never to talk to me or come near come near me again if you don't want me to do the same thing you did to my mother." he says in a soft yet threatening tone. He looks his father in his eyes seeing those dark brown eyes filled him with anger and thanked the goddesses that he had his mothers dark emerald eyes and her amazing blue fathers as well.  
He watches as his dad slowly backs out of his home and he turns to look out towards the south again and starts to remember his mother.

13 years earlier

Revali stood in the Geroudo palace and watched in awe as his mother put on some bright red feather paint around her eyes and and small dots of pink around her eyes forming two hearts. She chuckles as she notices this "would you like me to put some on you sweetie?" she asks softly as Revali smalls and nods. He loved when his mother would paint his face to, she would always make sure that their paint matched. As she finished she giggled and picked him up and put him in her lap and picked up a mirror and his widen and showed a big smile and giggle. "We twins now mommy!"  
"haha yes we are sweetie." she softly nuzzles his check with her beak "So have you thought about singing with me today?" as she asked there was a soft knock on their door. When he heard the knock his mother got up and he quickly clung to her leg and hid in his mothers long flowing light green and red hair that flowed all the way door to the ground. She opened the door and show and a young teenage girl wearing beautiful gold and sapphire jerwly with bright red short hair and silk turquoise top and silk dark green pants "Why, hello Urbosa! and how are you doing today?"  
Urbosa smalied "I'm doing good just wanted to stop by and say hello" as Revali listen to the two of them talk he peak out from behind his mother and looked up at the strange yet famliar young women. as he looks at her she takes notice of him "Well look at you little Vali! You've grown so much since i last saw it!" he watches her as she kneels down to him and holds out her hand to him.  
"Y-You know me?" he ask cautionly lifts his wing to take her hand. He jumps a bit as he feels herhand wrap around his wing and hears his mother chuckle.  
"OF course little one you've been hear before when you could barely walk. IN fact your the only man to be in this town in a very long to, in fact for about 100 years." she says softly  
"Really? Why's that?"he asks as he titles his head in curiosity  
"Because many people dont know this but if a women has son who to young to take care of themselfs then they can bring into the town to keep them safe."  
"O-Oh so once im older then i wont be able to come into town?" he asks and he sees her shake her head no. "Fine then I'll never grow up so i can keep coming here with Mommy!" both his Mother and Urbroas burst out laughing as he feels his mother pull him into a hug  
"Now thats a wish that'll come true haha" she laughs as a much taller women with big puffy red hair walks in.  
"Whats with all the laughter in here?" she asks as she sees Urbosa. "Urbosa what are you doing hear? you should be getting ready for the festival, and you shouldn't be disturbing Sapphy while she's getting rea-" she stops in mid setence as she notices Revali and smiles and chuckles at the paint on his face closely resembling his mothers. "Why look at you little Vali youve grown so much since you were last here." she softly says as she leans down to pick him up but before she can Revali quickly goes back to hiding behind his mother.  
"Heh sorry bout that Chief Scarlet he's very shy."she turns and picks Revali up and Scarlet softly rubs his head smiling softly.  
"It's alright i understand, are you gonna help your mother this year with singing?" she asks softly as he shakes his head no. "Hmm thats okay you can always help next year little Vali" she says softly. "come Urbosa we need to finish getting ready." Urbosa nods and follows.  
"Yes Mother.

Later that night Revali sat next to Urbosa in front of a big stage just outside of Geroudo Town so everyone could see. He watched as his mother stepped out onto the stage. "Hello everyone i hope your enjoying the festival!" the big crowd that had gathered around the stage let out a huge roar of cheers. "Haha thats great to hear well lets get on with Show! This first song is called Isn't It Love" she says as music softly starts to play.  
She starts in the middle of the stage and starts to sing.  
"Suddenly Hot-   
Suddenly Cool I'm-   
Suddenly a genius I'm-  
Suddenly a fool I'm-  
Suddenly fact but i feel-  
Stranger than fiction I'm new  
But I'm suddenly back  
I'm a walking contradiction!"  
Revali watches as his mother sings and then starts to dance. She starts by softly waving her hips back and forth before she walks up to the edge of the stage making small turns as she walks he was in awe as he watched his mothers hair twist and turn with everytime she walked or turn. he wanted to have long hair like that he thought to himself.  
"Doesn't this have a name?  
LA-da-da-da-da  
Doesn't this have a name?  
Doesn't this have a name?"  
Sapphy starts to walk along the edges of the stage until she stands in front of Revali and sames as she steps down on the stage and pokes her finger on his beak, and watches as he giggles and grabs hold of her wing.  
"And isn't, isn't, isn't love?  
Isn't, isn't, isn't it love?  
And isn't, isn't, isn't it love?  
Isn't  
Isn't  
Ins't it Love?"  
As the music died down the crowd cheered loudly. "Thank you all so much! im so glad you all enjoyed!" she softly rubs Revalis head and then climbs back up onto the stage. "I wrote that song for my son, so that he knows what its like when he finally find his true love. Cause when we fall in love its not just one feeling that we feel. We feel all sorts of things when we fall in love. Happy, anger, Scared, unsertanty. Just a whole punch of things all at once heh i remeber how i felt when i fell in love with father..."she tralied off a bit before shaking her head. "Heh sorry got a little off topic there anyways this next song is called True Kind of Love." the crowd let out another cheer as music began to play.  
"Oh, when a difficult day goes by  
Keeping it together is hard but that's why  
You've got to try  
You've got to try  
And when there's a thundering storm outside  
Underneath the covers you huddle and hide  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
Stuck in the middle of fear and shame  
Everybody's looking for someone to blame  
Like it's a game  
Like it's a game  
And now I am better than "win-or-lose"  
There's a new direction that I'd like to choose  
It's called the truth  
It's called the truth"  
she stops singing as the instruments took their time to shine by themselfs and she started to dance again. Revali watches his mother dance as she sings and starts to get excitded watching and before anyone knew what was happening he had jumped up onto the stage and started to dance with his mother. He watched her laugh as he moved all this cute and adorable dancing move and sometimes falling over his feet but each time got back up and started to dance again. He watches as his mother danced with him until she picked him up. "You remember the next part?" he nods his head. "Do you want to sing it for me sweetie?" she asks in a soft and sweet tone, and once again he nods his head yes and she smiles.   
He watches as he puts one of her wings gentley around his throat and start to glow a light green as he looks at his mother a little scared. It alright sweetie i got you, you go on and sing.   
The instruments softly die down as Revali starts to sing.  
"Hey, you, show me that solvable problem  
We can get through this  
I'll do the hardest part with you"  
the crowd cheer as he finished singing and his mother hugged him so tightly. "I am so proud of you honey" she whipsers as tears of joy starts to swell up in her eyes and she gives him a peck on the check and starts to sing again.  
"It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love"  
The crowd cheers wildly and Revali hinds in his mother feathers scared from all the cheering. Noticing this his other takes him back down from the stage and hands him to Chief Scarlet. "look after him for me?" she smiles and nods and softly rubs Revails back helping to try to calm him down, as his mother went back onto the stage to continue the show.


End file.
